


Dog Tags

by Moonfrost614



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, I need a better title, M/M, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: What happens when two teenage girls are found in a laboratory by two infamous Junkers? Especially when you find out they been asleep since 2018.





	1. Chapter 1

April 13, 2018. 11:30 PM

A dark blue van speeds down a dark gravel road. What little light that moon gave was blocked out by the branches of tall dark green trees. Minutes passed until the van pulled up to a large old factory. Two men stepped out of the van as two more walked out of the building and over to the van. One of them opened the back door if the van. As soon as the doors were slammed opened a blurr of brown and blue slammed into the closest man. While the man struggled with it another blurr of black and brown run out of the van and headed for the trees.

 

"What are you idiots doing? Don't just stand there! Go get her!" One of the larger men order as he helped the struggling man. The other two men gave a nod and raced after the fleaing figure. The large man pulls the blurr off of the other man. He held on tight to a sixteen year old girl. She had long sandy blonde hair and brown eyes to match. There has a small white scar that was on the left side of her nose. She whore black plastic glasses with dark purple on the side. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with dark blue jean pants. 

 

"Let go of me, Shithead!" The young teen snarled as she tried to bite the man holding her. He frowned at this. "I'll let the boss know that you need a muzzle." As he said this the other two men came back dragging the girl that had tried to escape. She screamed, yelled and kicked. She had short brown hair with hazel eyes. She whore thick black glasses and a black sweatshirt with blue jean shorts. 

 

"Sorry, I ran as fast I could." She said as she gave the girl with long hair a sad look. "Hey it's okay." The older girl said as she turned to the men and glared at them. The man holding her rolled his eyes at them. He gave the other three men a nod and headed to the old building dragging the two struggling teens.

 

"Let us go! Please let us go!" They cried and plead as the men dragged them down the many halls of the building. Minutes passed until they came up to a large metal door. The man that was attached from before opened the door for the others. Behind the metal door was a medium sized room with two large round tanks in the center room. Next to the tanks was a woman in her early twenties. She were black suit with black hair pulled into a neat bun. The woman smiled when she saw the girls, though the smile did not reach her brown eyes. The girl with long hair let out a scream of rag as she lunged forward.

 

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" This caused the women to chuckle softly as she walked over to them. "Now don't be like that dear. Save the energy for later, you will need to." The two females glared at each other. "What do want with us?" "Oh the usual things but what I want the most is to hear you scream." She lean forward with a smug smile on her face. Without warning the teen spit on the older women's face.

"Go to hell." The girl said as the woman took a step back and wip the spit off her face. She then gave a nod. The two teens screamed as they were dragged and threw into the tanks. A man in a white lab coat walked to the woman as they gave a glance to the please from the tanks. 

 

"Madam?" The man asked as the cries faded as frost cover the tanks. The woman turned to him with a frowns. "What is it now?" "How long do you plan to do this?" She turned back to the tanks with an ill smile. 

"Till they breath their last breath."


	2. Chapter 2

May 13, 2073. 1:30 PM

Junkrat let out giggles from his spot in the side car next to Roadhog's motorcycle. The trio speed down a gravel road that had tree branches loomed over them. Sunlight barely passed the greenery around them. Minutes passed until they came up to a large building. Junkrat hopped out before the vehicle came to a full stop. Roadhog let out a huff as he got off of the bike and walked over to the younger man. The building seemed to have once been a factory. Now it was a hospital of some sort. On the steps stood a women in her late twenties. She had brown eyes and brown hair with some gray at the roots.

 

"Welcome gentlymen I am Iris Thorn, leader of this company. If you will come, with me." The woman known as Iris Thorn said as she led two large men inside. "Thank you so much for coming." She said as looked over her shoulder to make sure they were fallowing her. Junkrat fallowed closely behind her I see you looked around in awe. While Roadhog fallowed a few steps behind them only looking up ahead.

 

"So why did ya make us come her e?" Junkrat asked as he looked around. "I was hoping you could work here. Make sure nothing gets in and nothing gets out." Iris explained as she walked into a room holding the door. The two men walked passed her and looked around the room. 

 

" Oi, what is that?" Junkrat asked as he walked up to two senator tanks. Thorn smiled as she puffed out her chest in pride. "Those are our first tanks." 

 

"Anything in them?" A deep muffled voice asked behind her. She looked behind her to realize it was Roadhog. She gave a nod. " Yes there is, though Tank Zero is empty right now. But don't worry Subject Zero needed a check up. Lets go check on her." 

 

Iris led them down a few halls until they come into a room. They stepped into the room and was greated by yelling and crashing sounds.

 

"Let go of me! I'll kill you all! Let go! I'm not going back!" A sixteen years old girl with long sandy blonde hair yelled as she kicked and punched doctors off of her. This caused Iris to growl with annoynce.

 

"Enough!" She shouted above the noise causing everything to stop. Thorn walked up to the girl and grabbed her by the hair. She then grabbed a dog tag and snarled at the girl.

 

"You are a dog, I am your master and this is your leash. Know your place or I will kill her." Iris then let the girl go and nodded at the doctors. Take her back to the testing rooms." 

 

As the girl was drag away she gave Iris a glar that could kill. Iris let out a havy sigh. She then turned back to the two canimals behind her. They had been standing there watching the whole scean.

 

"I am so sorry about that. Subject Zero is not normal like this. Though Melissa is more behaved. Anyway let me show you more of the building." Once more Iris led them out of the room and down the halls. Junkrat gave a look at Roadhog as he softly said "I hate hospitals."


	3. Chapter 3

The blue van shock as it speed down the highway. It had been over a week since the junkers had ran into Subject Zero. Now they were stuck in the van with her and Subject One. Subject One had short brown and pale skin with hazel eyes. She was about fifteen or sixteen. And just like Zero, One had glasses. Though unlike Zero, One was relaxed and calmed. She also shock her head at Zero when the doctors put a muzzle on her. Roadhog had expected them to put one on One as well, and was surprised when they didn’t. 

 

Roadhog turned to look at Junkrat to see the young man had fallen asleep most likely from boredom. He turned back to look at the two teens sitting in front of him. One had fallen asleep, her head resting on Zero’s shoulder. While Zero glared angrily at him. Roadhog chuckled at her thinking about how redicles she looked. A growl came from Zero when she heard him laugh at her. 

 

“What you laughing at old man?” Roadhog paused at this and smirk, even though the teen couldn’t see it. 

 

“You either really brave or really stupid.” The older man said as he looked down at her. Zero’ s eyes seemed to light up. 

 

“I like to think I am both of those things.” Before either adult or teen could say anything a cry came from the driver of the van as it suddenly jerked to the right and down ways and slammed down onto the ground. 

 

Both Junkrat and One let out a cry as they woke up. Before either could ask what was happening the van started to rolled downwards. It seemed like hours until the van came to a full stop. Roadhog was grateful that the van had seatbelts. 

 

“ Is everyone alright?” Zero asked as she buckled herself and turned to One to make she was okay.

 

“ I feel like my brain went through a blinder.” The brunet said as she held her head. Junkrat let out a groan as he lend forward.

 

“Same here, mate.” 

 

Roadhog grunted in agreement as he opened the van and got out. He moved a little bit from the van and looked to see where they fall off of.   
“Are you fucking kidding me.” 

 

“What’s wrong,Hog?” Junkrat asked as he hopped out and walked over to his bodyguard. The larger man pointed upwards. A few seconds passed until the younger junker spoke again. 

 

“We fell from a cliff?”

 

His only response was a nod. As they were talking the two teens hopped out. One stretched as Zero went to the front of the van. A minute passed and she walked back to her companion. Zero then unlocked One”s cuffs. One then took the key from the older teen and freed her of her cuffs. Zero smiled as she rubbed her wrist.

 

“So much better. Hey, can you help me take this damn mask off?” Zero asked as she tugged at the muzzle. One gave a nod and moved behind her and the muzzle soon fell to the ground. Zero let out a sigh and rubbed her face with joy. The two junkers stood there watching the two teens enjoying their freedom. 

 

Zero then paused and looked down at her chest and lifted the dog tag she was holding. With a frown she ripped it off and threw it on to the ground and spit on it. One did the same as Zero. at the same time the two girls flipped the dog tags off and smiled at each other. One walked over to Junkrat and Roadhog and walked passed them. Zero tipped her head to the side and followed the other teen. Not far from them was a forest with different types of trees. 

 

“Oi! Where are you going? The road is over there!” Junkrat called over to them. Zero turned around and gave him a look.

 

“Why the hell would we go to the place that is going to imprison us? Also you want to climb that?” She said as she pointed at the cliff behind him. Both Rat and Hog turned to it and looked at each other. 

 

“She got a point mate.” Junkrat said as he turned back to the teens and ran after them. Roadhog let out a sigh as he followed them into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the small group woke up to the sound of birds chirping. The night before they made a sloppy shelter. They had a hell of time making one that covered all four of them. What made it worse was that it started to rain at some point in the night. Now they were all hungry, cold and tried. 

 

“Oh man my back is killing me! I think I sleeped on a rock or something!” One said as she stretched and popped her back. Junkrat yawned as he crawled out of shelter and stood up to stretch. Roadhog got out and popped his shoulders. All the while Zero still stayed in the shelter not moving. 

 

One turned to her friend and gave a shock. When the sandy blond didn’t move or make a sound, the younger teen smacked her on the leg. Zero let out a cry as sat up and held her leg.

 

“What the heck was that for!” Zero demanded as One let out a laugh.

 

“ You won’t wake up.” One said as she shrugged her shoulders.

 

“So you hit me?”

 

“Yep.”

 

A few seconds passed until Zero flipped the brunette off and crawled out of the shelter. One let out a laugh and followed her. They both stood next to each other and looked around. They were surrounded by towering trees and bushes full of berries.

 

Zero’s eyes went wide with shock when she saw Junkrat walking over to bush of large red berries. Zero quickly ran over to him as the tall blonde picked one. Before he could eat it the teen smacked it out of his hand.

 

“Oi! Wha the fuck was that for?” Junkrat said as he turned to face Zero. Rage clear on both of their faces.

 

“Those are yew seeds!”

 

“So?”

 

“They can kill you!” 

 

“Oh. Uh…. Thanks.” 

 

“Nadia. My name is Nadia and that is Melissa.”

 

“I’m Junkrat and the big lug is Roadhog!”

 

Nadia and Melissa gave a nod in greatting to Roadhog. Nadia turned back to Junkrat. 

 

“You are still an idiot. Though I like your spunk, Rat.” Nadia said as she walked over to Roadhog. The large man was standing next to a tree that had small black fruit on it. Nadia then reached up and tried to grab a branch. Even on her tiptoes she couldn’t reach it. She let out a huff and crossed her arms. 

Roadhog looked between the teen and the tree. Then grabbed a branch and lowered it to Nadia. Large doe like eyes looked at him in shock then light up in joy. 

 

“Thank you, Roadhog!” Nadia said as she picked the fruit off the branch. “These are blackberries. We can eat them.” She added as she used her shirt as a basket. 

 

A few minutes passed until Nadia had picked enough blackberries for all of them. Nadia took a step back as Roadhog let go of the branch. She then sat down next to the shelter as the others gathered around her. Nadia passed the fruit to her campanian. 

 

“So what are we going to do now?” Melissa asked as she eat a few of her barriers. 

 

“Look for the closest town.” Roadhog said as he lifted his mask to only show his mouth. 

 

Junkrat gave a nod as he stuffed his mouth full. “Hog is right, mates. We need to find a place to stay.” 

 

Nadia and Melissa gave a nod as they quietly ate their meal. Melissa wiped away the joice off of her face.

 

“We should do that after we fill our bellies after.” She said as she looked to see as the rest of the group giving her thumbs up. With everyone on the same page, they comfortably eat the wild berries.


	5. Chapter 5

“So let me get this right. While we been sleeping and tortured, the whole world went into a giant war with a bunch of robots?” Nadia asked as she stuffed a fry into her mouth. 

 

The Junkers and the two teens were now in small dinner eating lunch. A few days passed until the small group found a medium sized town. In order not to draw unwanted attention to them, they stole some clothes.

 

Roadhog by some miracle had found a black shirt that fit him. He didn’t bother getting new pants or boots. He did get sunglasses and a medical mask to cover his mouth and nose. After all he can’t walk around with his gasmask if they want to hide.

 

Junkrat found a pair of brown shorts and a como shirt. He for some reason decided to wear rainbow sunglasses. Junkrat was also forced to clean his face and hair. He was not happy especially when the girls teased him when they found out about his freckles and his curly hair.

 

The girls didn’t have to change their clothes but they didn’t like the fact that they looked like ragamuffins. 

 

Nadia was now wearing a blue pink and white with a dragon on it and black sweatpants. She also somehow found a blue ribbon and put it in her hair. The older teen even got black combat boots. 

 

Melissa found a new sweatshirt that was black and had a racoon on it and new jeens. Just like her larger companions she found black sunglasses. She didn’t get new shoes or boots but she tried to steal Nadia’s new boots.

 

Junkrat stuffed his mouth full of his hamburger and gave a nod. “Yep.” He said around a mouthful, which made the other three make faces at him. Roadhog let out a sigh and passed him some napkins. Melissa hummed to herself as she drinked her milkshake.

 

“They are called omics not robots.” Hog creacted Nadia and turned back to her. “Can’t trust them.” He growled out causing the girls to glance at each other.

 

“When did this all happen?” Melissa asked as she tipped her head to the side.

 

“Seventeen years ago.” Hog said as he looked away from them. Rat looked down a the table and picked at some paint that was peeling away.

 

“Well shit.” Nadia said “I thought it all happened like a really long time ago, not seventeen.”

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Melissa got up and pointed at the door. “I will wait outside. Coming NB?” Nadia gave a nod and got up, following the younger teen out of the dinner. 

 

Roadhog and Junkrat sat there for a little until Hog stood up and left a tip on the table. Rat let out a sigh and followed him to the door and almost ran into the larger man who stopped moving. 

 

“Oi! Why did you stop?” Rat asked as he tried to look around Hog. With a growl he jumped up and pull himself over the larger man’s shoulder. Junkrat felt his stomach dropped when he saw what had made Roadhog stop in his track.

“Shit.”


	6. Chapter 6

Standing on the sidewalk in front of the little dinner was Melissa holding Nadia back as she held and cursed at three teenage boys. One of the teens was holding his nose as blood drip through his fingers. His two buddies stood in front of him, making sure that Nadia couldn't get to him. Melissa stood stood behind the older teen with her arms wrapped around her waist. Nadia didn't fight against Melissa's hold but that didn't stop her from cussing up a storm.

“Say that shit to my face again, you motherfucker! I fucking dare you!” The brunette yelled angrily as she swan her hand through the air. “I'll break all of your fucking noses!”

That is when Roadhog steeped in. He walked between the two groups and glared down at the boys. The boys hesitated for a few seconds before they decided to leave. The boy with a bloody nose made sure to glare at Nadia and flip her off. This only caused her to scream and curse given more. 

A few minutes passed until Nadia had calm down enough that Melissa could let go of her. The group walked down the street as people glanced at them. Nadia and Melissa were in the front since Roadhog didn't trust them not to start another fight. Nadia looked over shoulder to glare at the larger member of their group.

“Why are we being punished? We didn't even do anything!” 

This cause Junkrat to laugh at her. “Ya broke a blocks nose.” 

Nadia let out a huff and stuff her hands into her sweatshirt. Melissa let out a sigh as she gently nudge her friend. The two friends share a soft smile. 

They soon decided to take a break at the outside of an ice cream shop next to a beauty salon. They sat at one of the tables as they ate their ice cream. This was the perfect time when Rat soon learned what a brain freeze is. Hog shock his head at the blonde and turned to the two girls who were giggling at Rat.

“Why did you punch him?” Hog asked Nadia who almost died choking. Hog waited patiently, good thing he didn't get anything, it might have melted by now. When the snorky teen was able to breath again she looked up at Hog and glare up at him.

“..... I punch him in the face because he was making fun of us….. Not our fault we don't know how to put makeup on.” She said as she looked down at her smoothie. Melissa leans against her as she eats her ice cream. Junkrat sits up at this and looks at Roadhog then back at the girls. He knew what makeup was, he had seen a lot of women especially suits wear it.

“You don't know how?” This cause Melissa to shack her head at him.

“No we didn't. No one ever taught us how. I mean we have an idea how to do we just…. Not confident to try.” She says with a shrug of her shoulders. “Also it's not like we have any with us.”

Junkrat sat there for a few minutes staring at them until he got up and walked away from the table. He ignored their calls as he walked into the beauty salon. Roadhog, Nadia and Melissa turn to look at each other in confusion. 

After sometime the skinny blond returned with some bags. He was standing up straight while grining the whole time. “Makeup time!” He yells as he shakes the bags in excitement.

An a later the group were back at the hotel. Junkrat had bought all kinds of makeup, most of it was eyeshadow and lipstick. He had also bought black nail polish, clamming that his nails need to be repainted. The girls happly did each other's faces while Rat did their nails. No one was sure how it happened but Junkrat end up with makeup on his face.

“Hey, not bad!” Then the thin man said as he checked himself in the mirror on the bathrooms door. He strangly looked younger, he looked is actual age. He turned to look at the others and burst into laughter. Sitting on the bed was Roadhog with his arms crossed and on each side of him as a giggling teen. It seemed they somehow talked the gaint to let them do his makeup. The girls backed away and burst out laughing.

“You look like a drag queen!” Melissa said as she hugged herself between laughs. Nadia fell onto herself while pointing at the masked man. Before anyone said anything a clinking sound came from the door and slammed open. With in seconds cops stormed into the room but paused when they saw the scene in front of them. Everyone in the room stood there staring at each other until one of the cops spoke.

“You're under arrest?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
